Green
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: She was supposed to be worrying about an outfit, not some stupid guy who would never be hers. Duncan/Katie. Oneshot.


Yes, that's right, more crack. Because the Duncan/Katie is just ROLLING in.

Green

Katie couldn't say that she had enjoyed Total Drama Island, but she was disappointed that Katie and herself hadn't been able to join the rest of the cast for the second season. It had torn her insides apart. She tried to tell herself that she wanted the money, or the fame, but even she couldn't lie to herself. It was obvious that she had ulterior reasons for coming back to Total Drama.

But that wasn't the problem at hand now. Sadie, her best friend in the world, had promptly freaked out when they were asked to appear on their all-time favorite show, Celebrity Manhunt. "It has ALL the scoops!" They had both shouted, giggling whenever they watched the show. Now, they were going to be on it! Billions of people watched Celebrity Manhunt. The excitement in the air was so thick you could almost taste it.

Or at least Sadie could. She talked about it day in and day out for the past two weeks, but Katie, who took her sweet time looking over things, was still confused about a simple fact.

"Duncan won?"

Katie had voted for Duncan to win- something she was sure Sadie had not done- but she had never considered him actually winning. Not as though she didn't believe he wasn't determined, no they had all seen that considering the ridiculous challenge both the competitors kept up with, but Beth was so much nicer and sweeter than Duncan. Katie had tried to tell herself that deep down, Duncan must have a nice side, but he had yet to prove that fact. With that said, though, it wasn't a much of a surprise that Duncan won- he had a charm over people that made them want to talk to him. Want to be him.

Want to be with him.

She didn't know. The first season, she hadn't known what to think of Duncan. The only reason she found herself finding a liking to him was because of a conversation they had while in Playa De Losers, when Duncan just couldn't seem to get Courtney to listen to reason. Katie had told him that maybe he should ask her out on an actual date and getting her something nice. To Katie's surprise, instead of saying some mean and crude comment about why he was asking her anything, he just said thanks. And somehow Katie knew he meant a lot just by saying thanks.

Or maybe she was reading too much into it. It had been about two months since then- she should just let sleeping dogs lie. Duncan was with Courtney, and he always had a second option, Gwen. Why would he even think of Katie? What was so special about her? Like everyone else had said, she was just some dumb twin to them. It was sad how much that Katie was starting to believe that.

As Katie sat, deep in thought- this was as deep in thought as Katie had ever been- Sadie was more concerned about their attire than any silly boy trouble. "What should we wear? Should we switch up colors, or what? Omigosh, I'm SO nervous!" Katie wished she could be more like Sadie. Sadie was smarter than her, of course, but she also didn't dwell on things the way Katie did. (A/N: Katie did? Get it? Like the bug… yeah I'll stop talking now)

Sadie kept droning on about the clothes, throwing them in various corners of the room, ruining Katie's closet full of double matching outfits. She flinched when she heard a knock on the bedroom door, but Sadie kept mumbling to herself worriedly, not taking her eyes off the clothes.

Katie mentally slapped herself. She was supposed to be worrying about an outfit, not some stupid guy who would never be hers. Duncan didn't matter. There were a billion other guys out there who would treat her way better than Duncan probably ever could.

Her mother opened the door, smiling brightly at her daughter- she thought that Celebrity Manhunt was the biggest honor in the world, apparently, even if her daughter had yet to win a penny. She handed her an envelope and said it was for her. Her mom shrugged, saying that she knew as much about it as Katie did. (A/N: I did it AGAIN!... I need a life)

Katie stared at the envelope quizzically. Rarely anything EVER came in the mail for her. It made her feel so proud of herself. _See? You don't need Duncan. _She was feeling better already. She opened the envelope to take out a thin sheet of paper, which she realized was a check for $500! For Katie, that's a LOT of money, especially since she didn't have a job or any other way to make money.

What really made her mouth go agape was the signature on the check- even if she had a hard time reading cursive; she obviously knew that it was Duncan's. the check wasn't written out to anyone though.

She twirled it in her fingers thoughtfully, seeing that there was something written on the back of the check.

_For some reason, I wrote this check._

_You know, you helped me get Courtney. And I think you deserve this to take your own guy out, or for some guy to take you out or something._

_I don't know. I feel like something is supposed to happen._

_Just don't tell anyone, OK? This is like the lamest thing I've ever done in my whole damn life. Don't even tell Sadie, OK? Don't do that. DON'T._

_And don't tell Courtney, OK? I'm not sure if this wrong or not. For some reason I feel guilty._

_Then again, I don't._

_Whatever. This is dumb._

_No wait, I don't mean you're dumb, I just… yeah, if I wasn't writing in pen this would all be so much more thought out. _

_Whatever. Just take the money, OK?_

_-Duncan_

_Oh yeah. Thanks. _

Slowly, a smile spread across Katie's face. Sadie, who had now pretty much demolished the closet, began asking questions again. "Do you think pink is getting old?"

"Green." Katie said, without really thinking. "We should switch to green." She grinned widely at Sadie, putting the check in her desk drawer.

Sadie's eyes lit up the way they always did. "Green! That's just what I was thinking!" She began sifting through the clothes again, looking for any green outfit she could find.

Katie sat on her bed and stared at the drawer. She thought about what he had said, what he had meant. She watched as Sadie picked out the most perfect matching green outfits for them. She was surprised at just how good the color looked on her and how it made her feel.

She knew she wasn't going to spend a penny of that check until a certain someone was her date. He was determined yes, but she was too.

A/N: I LOVE this couple.


End file.
